


An awkward predicament

by ASoakingFox



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Omorashi, Piss, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoakingFox/pseuds/ASoakingFox
Summary: Allen deals with an uncomfortable situation in front of his best friend.





	An awkward predicament

**Author's Note:**

> These headcanons/scenarios are going to be the end of me. Right now I only have the one but I may add more if I write them. Somewhat inspired by a fic I saw on FFN.

Allen stopped suddenly, pressing his thighs together tightly as he felt the contents of his bladder trying to escape. He and Lavi were sent out to investigate reports of strange incidents in a nearby area first thing and had been battling akuma all morning, so Allen hadn't had a chance to even go before he left. He was regretting that now, but it's not like he had much of a choice at the time. Now he was nearing his limit, but his pride kept him from admitting his need to Lavi.

“Oi, Allen!” he heard Lavi calling, forgetting that he'd stopped following his friend.

“Sorry,” Allen apologized, wincing as he felt a bit escape, “I just... heard something. I'm fine.”

Lavi stood in front of the white-haired boy, observing him carefully, and shook his head. He knew Allen well enough to know when Allen was hiding something, and having worked with him quite a bit he had a feeling he knew what it was. He was one of the few who knew that Allen had a somewhat weak bladder, and ended up in situations like this every now and then, “Do you need to stop?”

“I said I'm fine,” Allen quickly responded as a small blush grew over his face.

“I know you're lying,”

As if to prove Lavi's point, Allen was suddenly hit with another spasm and couldn't stop from grabbing himself, whimpering anxiously as he felt some leak into his underwear. Lavi couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he watched the boy squirm shyly but made sure Allen didn't notice.

“Okay fine, I do... but it's not like I have any options,” They were in an open field with next to no trees to duck behind, and even then Allen had a feeling that if he moved even an inch he would lose it.

Lavi clearly sensed this because his next response was, “Just go. It's just me here, and it's not good to hold it like that,” he gently tousled Allen's hair to try to reassure him.

Allen was going to object, but another wave hit him, causing him to soak the front of his trousers significantly before he regained control, “p-please turn around...” he squeaked.

Lavi did as he was requested and faced away from Allen, casually folding his arms and staring up at the sky, amused that for all his bashfulness Allen hadn't realized that Lavi was still close enough to hear everything. He heard Allen's boot grinds in the dirt as he shifted and the boy's swearing as his shaking hands worked to pull his clothing out of the way before the inevitable. When it was clear that Allen was struggling, Lavi was almost tempted to offer to help, but before too long he heard the telltale sound of wetness hitting the ground along with Allen sighing in relief, almost moaning which Lavi almost had to will himself not to feel aroused by.

They stood like that for what had to be at least two minutes before Lavi heard the stream began to slow down and eventually stop completely. Allen quickly shook himself off and readjusted his clothing before breaking the near silence, “I'm fine now, we can go.”

Lavi couldn't resist, “Based on what I heard you've already done that,” he grinned, glancing at Allen long enough to see the shorter boy blush before dashing ahead, knowing the response already.

“Lavi, I am going to kill you!”


End file.
